Raffina
franchise.]] Raffina is a pretty female classmate of Amitie, and one of the main characters from the long-running Puyo Puyo animated television series. He is Feli's best friend and missional partner, Klug's partner, Rulue's good friend, Schezo's adoptive younger sister and the upcoming and proposed villanious ruler on Puyo. He is voiced by Erica Lindbeck. Biography Games only She is outspoken, concieted, and vain. She calls herself Amitie's rival and insults her frequently. She is not very good at her magic, but she can use her pouch to convert martial arts into magical attacks. In Puyo Puyo Fever, ''Accord seems to dislike her. However, In ''Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, Accord makes a nice comment about her in Training mode, leading to further confusion. A small amount of Fever fans dislike Raffina for her attitude. In some games, she also appears to swear at Klug. Merchandising only Raffina is one of the 99 main known extraterrestrial inhabitants of the planet Puyo, where he was Feli's best friend and missional partner. As a antagonist, he decided to obtain her own sudden stuffs and all he need to do wants to rule Puyoville, accompained by her own henchman Risukuma. He claimed for assisting Rulue by obtaining the fight against The Puyo Puyo Trio. He is really so weird about ruling the whole planet. Relationships Amitie She is best known for its partnership with Amitie, and is look really interested. Arle Nadja Despite having Rulue as her friend, Rulue's rival Arle is another one of Raffina's opponents. Draco Centauros Raffina had different ways to proposite the galactic fights with Draco Centauros Feli Raffina has a strong eternal violent relationship with Feli, plus forming a duo, managed by their manager Maguro Sasaki, that enlists the campaign missions to travel for. Klug Raffina has a high frequency of butting heads with Klug, more often than not breaking into an argument at the slightest disagreement. She has been shown to curse in his presence in the Engish Puyo Puyo Fever. Maguro Sasaki Feli and Raffina had their own duo manager named Maguro Sasaki. He is really so wonderful to practice the ideas for big missions which Maguro helped Klug. Ms. Accord Raffina is knowing up to find canes while they have learned about respections with the attention of spending reasons with Ms. Accord. Risukuma Raffina leads Risukuma to assist him as her henchman, and he needs to do something for their own plans by standing in her ways with The Puyo Puyo Trio. He decided to make a goal to rule the entire Puyoville. Rulue Raffina is speculated to be the Primp Town counterpart of Rulue, both being a key rival of the main protagonists and both favours martial attacks over pure magic. In Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, the two are seen becoming friends. Their friendship is further elaborated in the fourth edition of Puyo Puyo Drama CD. Appearances Raffina is a teenage girl with long pink hair that curls in three huge bangs in the back, with a hair decoration that resembles a stylized wing and turquoise earrings. Throughout the series she has minor design changes, but consistently she wears orange and yellow attire loosely based on typical school uniform. She wears a long sleeve shirt with a white shirt underneath tied with a purple bow, an orange skirt, a pouch tied with a white belt, long socks with orange and yellow stripes, and a pair of orange shoes with purple bow laces. Underneath her skirt is a pair of orange shorts. In Puyo Puyo Fever, her shoes are pointed upwards similar to stereotypical elf shoes, but later games would change it to standard shoes. Between Puyo Puyo Fever and Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, her sleeves would have a orange and yellow stripe similar to her socks, but starting with Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary it's instead a solid orange with a yellow rim. See also *Puyo Puyo Category:Characters Category:Puyo Puyo characters Category:Cartoonverse characters Category:Friends Category:Best Friends Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Enemies Category:Rulers Category:Naughties Category:Brave Heroes Category:Agents Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Twins Category:Students